


Когда наступит утро

by KisVani



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро вечера мудренее... Так, по крайней мере, говорят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда наступит утро

Когда я была еще ребенком, то поняла для себя кое-что: с утра вечерние проблемы перестают казаться настолько же важными. Даже если мои родные ругались – я старалась уйти спать как можно быстрее, потому что утром все снова будет, как прежде. Завтрак, разговор о погоде и о том, что нужно подстричь газон. Ничего, что напоминало бы о вчерашнем.  
Если у меня не складывалось с уроками или друзья меня не понимали – я делала то же самое.  
Потом неприятности или исчезали сами по себе, или их становилось проще решить.  
Мне как-то, уже в колледже, сказали, что это способ бегства от проблем, почти как мое стремление заводить временные, ничего не значащие отношения. Парень, который рассказал мне это, еще добавил что-то о детской травме и проблемах в семье, на что я рассмеялась и выгнала его из комнаты.  
Такие вещи нельзя сразу понять и обдумать, для них нужно много времени. Иногда – слишком много.  
Жизнь все время дает возможность остановиться и поразмыслить над тем, что делать дальше. Только мы редко пользуемся этим шансом, а потом жалуемся на судьбу.  
Когда я лежу с повязкой на глазах и ТиДжей, после долгих попыток отмолчаться, говорит, что не уверена, восстановится ли мое зрение, я понимаю, что пришло мое время отвечать за ошибки.  
Быть верным своему делу до последнего – это наш неофициальный девиз. Ему следуют все участники программы Звездных Врат. Такими были, есть и всегда будут все наши генералы, полковники, рядовые, врачи и доктора наук… Все участвующие в программе или имеющее к ней какое-либо отношение. Жаль только, что количество погибших среди них осознаешь позже, чем чувствуешь гордость за тех, кто выжил.  
От смерти меня защитил бак с водой. Но что стоит моя жизнь здесь, в миллионах световых лет от Земли, если я не могу видеть? Люди сильно полагаются на свои чувства, а на зрение – больше всего. Стань я немой или глухой – и то все было бы проще, но на ощупь я не могу различать цвет листьев инопланетных растений, не могу вводить или читать данные на сенсорных панелях Судьбы, не могу даже бинтовать чужие порезы. Я обуза, а что таким, как мы, следует делать, очень хорошо показал сенатор Армстронг в самом начале нашего полета. Только мне не хватит смелости шагнуть в шлюз, потому что теперь я понимаю, что очень боюсь смерти. Ее близость несколько… отрезвила. Раньше не было страха: смерть казалась далекой, чем-то, что случится, но когда-нибудь, а не сейчас. Напрасно я так считала; может быть, будь во мне чуть больше страха, я не оказалась бы за запертыми дверями гидропонного сада, когда корабль входил в кроносферу звезды. А может быть, и оказалась бы, теперь уже не узнаешь.  
Я слышу, как ТиДжей гремит инструментами. Что-то со звоном падает на пол, и она чертыхается. За последний час это, кажется, уже третий раз. Думаю, мое присутствие выбивает ее из колеи.  
У всех нас свои демоны, а у ТиДжей еще не самый худший – чувство вины из-за нехватки знаний и ученых степеней по медицине. На Судьбе нет других врачей, и все эти два года именно Тамара занималась нашим здоровьем. Почти без лекарств или с инопланетными растениями вместо них, без привычной аппаратуры и помощников, которые знали бы больше, чем основы первой помощи… Я, как один из тех самых помощников, наблюдала за ТиДжей и могу сказать, что она стала по крайней мере не хуже многих специалистов на Земле. Если не лучше. Кто бы только объяснил это ей самой? Потому что она продолжает видеть свою вину во всем, что происходит с другими на борту, пусть даже помочь им было невозможно. Как мне, например.  
Кто-то пришел и стоит над моей кроватью; я понимаю это, только когда он обращается ко мне.  
— Привет, Лиза. Как ты? – конечно, это Рон.  
Пусть я уже поняла, что мы с ТиДжей здесь не одни, но все равно вздрагиваю. Он берет меня за руку.  
— Извини, что напугал.  
— Ничего, - говорю ему. – Я уже могу ходить, вообще-то. А ТиДжей хочет подержать меня здесь подольше.  
— Мы справимся, - преувеличено-бодро отвечает Рон. – У нас же дюжина детей была. Ну, в той записи. А уж если мы с ними справились, то это мелочь.  
Я улыбаюсь и даже не напоминаю ему о том, что видеохроника из альтернативной временной линии вряд ли может сказать что-то о нас теперешних. Мне не хочется начинать с ним спорить. Для всех Рон, в смысле, мастер-сержант Рональд Грир – истинный вояка, считающий всякие чувства и сантименты атавизмами человеческой природы. Тяжело увидеть под всей этой бравадой простого парня, который хочет защищать тех, кто ему дорог. А дороги ему, как ни странно, почти все люди на Судьбе.  
Он садится на край кровати и еще какое-то время пытается отвлечь меня от неприятных мыслей рассказами о всякой чепухе. Это ему не очень удается, потому я все равно говорю то, что собиралась:  
— Сейчас я не необходимый член экспедиции, - и прежде, чем он успевает перебить, добавляю: - Я лишняя.  
— Ты не можешь быть лишней, Лиза, - в голосе Рона слышится растерянность и немного злости.  
— Могу. И есть. Уж ты-то это понимаешь.  
— ТиДжей говорит, что ты снова сможешь видеть.  
— Когда-нибудь, - говорю я и чувствую, как першит в горле; не хватало еще расплакаться. — Может быть. А может, и нет.  
Я стараюсь, чтоб мой голос не звучал слишком жалко. Рон молчит какое-то время, а потом отпускает мою руку, но не уходит – я чувствую тепло его тела.  
— Это неважно, - говорит Рон. – А ты сделала большое дело…  
— Спасибо, доктор Раш и полковник Янг уже поблагодарили меня за спасенные растения. И ТиДжей тоже. Но кому нужна слепая девушка здесь, на другом конце Вселенной?  
— Мне.  
Его простой и лаконичный ответ заставляет меня забыть все возражения. И к тому же, что я могу предложить со мной сделать? Пристрелить и выкинуть за борт?  
— Идем, - он тянет меня за руку, заставляя сесть, - прогуляемся.  
Рон не уточняет, хочу ли я, но отказываться я все равно не собираюсь.  
Он помогает мне надеть обувь и выводит из медотсека. Единственная моя опора – его рука. Я боюсь, что если отпущу, то останусь где-то среди коридоров Судьбы, где меня никто, никогда не найдет. Глупо, но страхи в темноте оживают, даже если это моя собственная, личная темнота.  
На пути нам встречаются люди, я слышу, как они здороваются, даже что-то отвечаю. Но я не всех могу узнать по голосу.  
Мы с Роном говорим об идее стазиса на три года, пока мы не пролетим эту галактику, полную беспилотников, которые пытаются уничтожить Судьбу. Они не дают приближаться к тем звездам, от которых она обычно «заправляется» энергией. Еще одного эксперимента с голубым гигантом, как тот недавний, в котором я и ослепла, ни мы, ни корабль просто не выдержим.  
— Может быть, ты проснешься уже зрячей, - говорит Рон.  
Я киваю, ловлю себя на мысли, что он мог не заметить моего жеста, и говорю вслух: «Да».  
У меня потом будет возможность побывать на Земле, в теле какого-то военного и посмотреть на мир его глазами. Может быть, в последний раз. Ведь никто не знает, что случится с Судьбой за три года.

Стазис часто сравнивают со сном, но теперь я точно знаю, что это совсем другое. Когда я вошла в камеру и она закрылась за мной со свистящим звуком, первым чувством стал страх. У меня никогда не было клаустрофобии, но камеры, которые я видела всего пару раз, отчего-то представлялись похожими на гробы. Все эти ассоциации и мысли приходят в голову за какие-то секунды, потому что потом появляется холод. Я, конечно, знала теоретически о процедуре стазиса и видела своими глазами, как это выглядит, на примере Адама… Но почувствовать на себе – это совсем другое.  
Хочется набрать воздуха, но легкие словно бы перехватывает и сжимает, а кожа, кажется, вот-вот лопнет, и ничего нельзя с этим сделать.  
Я, как мне показалось, потеряла сознание на секунду, а потом снова услышала свистящий звук, и чей-то голос, вроде бы кого-то из военных, спросил, все ли со мной в порядке.  
— Что случилось? – говорю я. – Что-то с камерами?  
Выхожу, ощупывая стенки; тот, кто обратился ко мне, заботливо поддерживает меня за руку.  
— Прошло три года, - отвечает он.  
Это как удар в живот. Прошло целых три года.  
Для меня и трех секунд не прошло.  
Становится даже обидно: мне нечего рассказать и нечего вспомнить. Никакого перехода, просто я вошла в камеру в одной галактике и вышла уже в другой.  
И чуда не случилось: я до сих пор ничего не вижу. До того, как войти в стазис, я еще различала цветные пятна, если надавить на глаза. Я пробую сделать это сейчас. Больно.  
— С вами все хорошо? – спрашивает военный.  
— Нет. Не хорошо. Вы можете отвести меня в медчасть?  
По дороге я пытаюсь подавить беспокойство, но глаза болят все сильнее. На них уже не нужно надавливать, они болят все время, и у меня кружится голова. Кажется, иногда мой сопровождающий просто тащит меня за руку.  
В медчасти я слышу голоса других людей – видимо, стазис не для всех прошел удачно.  
— Что случилось? – это ТиДжей.  
Я быстро выдаю все, что ощущала с момента выхода из камеры.  
— Не паникуй раньше времени, - говорит наш медик. – Точно мы еще ничего не знаем.  
Конечно, ей легко – не у нее же голова раскалывается на части.  
— Когда это началось?  
— Почти сразу, как я вышла из камеры. И все сильнее и сильнее.  
Я слышу, как ТиДжей чем-то звякает, и ощущаю, когда она подходит ко мне.  
— Как именно болит? Где? За глазами или в них самих?  
— У меня болят глаза! - не выдерживаю я. - И теперь еще и вся голова, это важно?  
— Да. Это важно.  
Она говорит спокойным и сосредоточенным тоном, и мне становится стыдно за свою вспышку.  
— Кажется… За глазами. И еще ужасно больно, когда я пытаюсь ими двигать.  
— Хорошо, - говорит ТиДжей.  
Хочу спросить, что же хорошего, когда она приподнимает мне веко и светит фонариком в глаз. Я вырываюсь, не совсем понимая, что происходит, и дергаюсь, цепляюсь рукой за что-то, но по сравнению с жуткой болью от света все остальное - ничто.  
— Извини, - голос ТиДжей звучит как-то странно, я уже слышала его таким, но не помню, когда, - не хотела.  
— Что со мной? – осторожно спрашиваю я.  
— Не уверена, еще нужны проверки… Лиза, не принимай сразу всерьез, я могу ошибаться.  
— Что со мной? – еще раз спрашиваю я.  
— Есть… Есть большая вероятность, что это неврит зрительного нерва.  
— Чего ждать?  
— Полной слепоты.  
Именно то, чего я боялась больше всего.  
— Это лечится? – тихо спрашиваю я.  
— Антибиотиками и стероидными гормонами.  
— А у нас?.. – уточняю я, но уже точно знаю ответ.  
— Ничего нет.  
Мы молчим какое-то время, ТиДжей кто-то отвлекает – я слышу обеспокоенный женский голос, говорят о полковнике Янге, вроде бы, ему стало плохо прямо на мостике.  
— Иди, - говорю я.  
— Совсем не обязательно, что я права, - говорит ТиДжей, - я могу ошибаться, и это что-то другое. Нужно еще подождать врачей с Земли. К тому же мы, может быть, найдем лекарство, и…  
— Спасибо, - говорю я.  
Пусть я и останусь слепой на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но она в этом не виновата. Это понятно, но боль не проходит – не только боль в глазах или голове, еще и колючий комок в солнечном сплетении. Я легла спать, а наутро ничего не стало лучше.

Доктор Малански, офтальмолог с Земли, после консультаций с невропатологом и неприятных тестов подтверждает диагноз ТиДжей. Сейчас он в теле Камиллы, но ее голос совсем чужой и режет слух. Особенно рассуждая о лекарствах и препаратах, которых у нас нет и быть не может.  
Рон сидит рядом со мной и время от времени с силой сжимает мою руку.  
— Прекрати, - прошу я его вполголоса.  
— Прости.  
— Любопытно, - вслух размышляет Малански, - а что могло вызвать подобный воспалительный процесс?  
— Стазис? – предполагает ТиДжей.  
— Да, вполне возможно… Ваш обмен веществ сначала был замедлен, а потом кратковременно усилился, что могло вызвать подобную реакцию и процесс…  
— Я хочу его ударить, - говорит Рон мне на ухо.  
— Камилла будет против, - отвечаю я. – Ты же ее тело ударишь.  
— Это и останавливает.

Глаза болят еще неделю. Мне кажется, что их проткнули раскаленным железными прутьями и оставили их, не вынимая. Я почти все время сижу у себя, точнее, лежу на кровати. Спать почти не могу из-за боли и тошноты.  
Рон все время рядом, и пусть это эгоистично, но я рада, что он временно оставил свои обязанности, чтоб позаботиться обо мне.  
А потом все заканчивается – нет больше боли, только колючка в солнечном сплетении и горечь во рту. Иногда я чувствую что-то в глубине глаз, но это даже не боль и не зуд, так – отголосок.  
Я ослепла. Теперь уже точно навсегда.

Через несколько дней после того, как я начала спокойно выходить из каюты, меня зовут на собрание ведущих специалистов. Наверняка чтоб утешить и порадовать, но приятно все-таки выйти хоть куда-то и услышать перепалки между учеными.  
— Удивительно, - говорит доктор Раш, - состояние Судьбы будто улучшилось за последние годы.  
Его акцент сейчас заметен мне больше, чем раньше. Когда я могла видеть, не обращала внимания, а теперь понимаю, что его произношение меня раздражает.  
— Видимо, она была рассчитана на это. - Я слышу голос Илая откуда-то стороны; наверное, стоит, опершись о стенку. - Я имею в виду, как корабли в старой фантастике, где экипаж укладывался в стазис до прибытия к месту назначения.  
— Но мы же отключили жизнеобеспеченье. - Дэйл Волкер взволнован, наверняка, он сейчас еще и размахивает руками. - Она не могла просто самовольно работать над улучшением систем…  
— Напоминаю, - холодно отвечает ему Раш, - что мы почти ничего не знаем ни о Судьбе, ни о тех Древних, что ее построили.  
— Если мы многого не знаем о глубоководных рыбах, это не значит, что они летают в космос! – не сдается Дэйл. – Корабль не мог латать собственные дыры без подачи энергии! Это нонсенс.  
Мне кажется, что я слышу, как Илай хмыкает.  
— Вы сравниваете, - дослушав возражения, иронично говорит Раш, - рыб с древней цивилизацией, которая создавала корабли, летящие к месту зарождения Вселенной?  
— …И строящие по мосту Эйнштейна-Розена на каждой встречной планете! Извините, мне нужно было это сказать.  
— Илай, не путай понятия, пожалуйста. Звездные Врата не связывают две черные дыры.  
Молчавший до этого Адам Броуди говорит:  
— А как насчет продовольствия?  
— Напоминаю, что лейтенант Скотт, - отвечает ему Раш, - вместе с группой сейчас на планете.  
— Я помню, но с ними опять нет ботаника, вот если бы Лиза…  
— Адам, - тихо, но резко говорит Дэйл.  
Они замолкают, и это очень виноватая тишина. Да, конечно, бедная Лиза Парк теперь даже не может исследовать растения под микроскопом, но давайте позовем ее на собрание, чтоб она не чувствовала себя брошенной.  
— Ребята, - я поднимаюсь с места, - доктор Раш, продолжайте без меня. Я… прогуляюсь.  
— Тебя проводить? – спрашивает Илай.  
— Нет. Спасибо.  
Даже если я потеряюсь, то куда мне деться с космического корабля? И к тому же, если я больше не смогу видеть, то как-то придется жить дальше. Пора привыкать.  
До дверей я дохожу на злости и расстройстве, сумев ни за что не зацепиться, но за ними понимаю, что сглупила. Я никогда не считала шаги между отсеками и не ходила по коридорам с закрытыми глазами. Честно говоря, я даже с открытыми-то иногда терялась…  
Вздыхаю и нащупываю стену рукой. Идти назад мне не хочется – опозорю себя еще больше. Но постоять здесь могу.  
Мимо кто-то проходит, я поворачиваюсь на звук.  
— Доктор Парк, вам помочь? – голос женский, естественно, знакомый, но я не могу понять, кто это.  
— Да, если вам не трудно – проводите меня, пожалуйста, до смотровой площадки.  
— Хорошо.  
Я слышу в ее голосе удивление. Ну, конечно, зачем слепой идти туда, откуда смотрят на космос вокруг?  
Тем не менее, на смотровую площадку она меня проводит и даже подводит к дивану.  
— Спасибо, - говорю я. - Скажите, здесь просто тихо или никого нет?  
— Никого нет, - отвечает она, - все на заданиях. Мне тоже надо идти.  
— Хорошо. До встречи.  
Как я и думала: все кто может, уже работают. Одна я не нужна никому и ничем не могу помочь. Только трачу наши запасы воздуха.

Я сидела там и пыталась рассмотреть что-то перед собой. Раньше это всегда было так просто – открыл глаза и видишь, что вокруг, а сейчас, сколько бы я ни пыталась, только чернота. Бурчание в желудке заставляет меня отвлечься – весь остальной организм не понимает, отчего у меня проблемы. Он пережил сильный шок, и ему нужно восстанавливаться.  
— Доктор Парк, я присяду.  
Голос Николаса Раша я никогда не перепутаю ни с чьим другим, и вовсе не из-за его выговора, а из-за интонаций, которые можно описать примерно как: «Господи Боже, до какой же степени вы все мне надоели». И его манеру делать все без лишних уточнений тоже трудно перепутать с чьей-то еще.  
— Вы что-то хотели? – интересуюсь я.  
— Да. Я хочу узнать, когда вы прекратите себя жалеть.  
— Извините, что?  
Я не слышу никакого ответа, а потом он спохватывается.  
— Простите, запамятовал, я только что пожал плечами.  
— Это должно помочь мне понять вас?  
— Подразумевается, что да. Попробую объяснить свою мысль проще. Доктор Парк, технически вы уже больше трех лет слепы. Не будем обсуждать то, кто в этом виновен…  
— Потому что это вы, - перебиваю его.  
Обычно я не выступаю попусту против доктора Раша, как и вообще многие здесь, но сейчас он меня злит тем, как спокойно рассуждает о том, что я чувствую и делаю. И пусть это я виновата в случившемся, но именно он стоял за пультом.  
— Это не имеет значения. Давайте поговорим о том, что имеет. Вы сбежали с собрания ведущих специалистов из нашего научного отдела, сидите здесь уже больше часа и, как я понимаю, предаетесь страданиям. Может, хватит?  
— Интересно было бы послушать вас, если бы ослепли вы, доктор Раш!  
— Зачем теоретизировать? Вы очень много говорите о том, как хотите приносить пользу… И какая польза Судьбе и другим людям от того, что вы сидите здесь без дела? Мало того, вы вредите миссии, потому что для того, чтоб успокоить вас, мне пришлось оставить свою работу.  
— Если это так важно, то послали бы ко мне Илая, - я уже не обращаю внимания на то, насколько грубо с ним разговариваю.  
Эта шотландская гадина меня раздражает, и у меня есть причины чувствовать себя плохо.  
— Илай слишком сочувствующий, - спокойно говорит мне Раш, - а вы именно жалости и добиваетесь.  
— Что вы хотите, чтоб я сделала? – резко спрашиваю я.  
— Для начала – поднялись с этого дивана, попросили меня отвести вас в столовую, а потом начали привыкать к миру и учиться жить на ощупь и на слух.  
Я откидываю голову на спинку дивана и вздыхаю. Когда обо всем этом говорит Раш, все кажется простым и понятным. Вроде как логичным. Но я не уверена, что смогу действительно сделать то, о чем он говорит.  
— Все еще жалеете себя? – невинно интересуется доктор Раш.  
— Да. Но я буду с этим что-то делать.  
— И прекрасно.

Ее зовут Джесси. Джесси Фокс, и глаза у нее серые. Конечно, сейчас я не вижу этого, но больше ничего не помню из нашего знакомства три года назад. Смешно, но я даже не запомнила того, какие у нее волосы, а глаза запомнила. Удивительно, как много можно найти в памяти, если постараться. Хорошо, если я хоть раз говорила с ней, а стоило ей назвать свое имя, как в голове возник образ, пусть и нечеткий.  
Джесси была одной из жителей Новуса, наших потомков из альтернативной временной линии. И она, как и некоторые другие, решила продолжить путешествие с нами, а не остаться со своими людьми.  
— Скажи, сколько тебе лет? – спрашиваю я.  
— Девятнадцать.  
«Совсем ребенок», — я почти говорю это вслух. К счастью, вовремя прикусываю язык, не хватало еще обидеть мою добровольную помощницу. Джесси пришла ко мне сегодня и осторожно поинтересовалась, не может ли чем-то помочь.  
— А почему ты решила отправиться с нами? – спрашиваю я. – Не скучаешь по родным и друзьям?  
— Я сирота.  
— Прости, - хочу сменить тему и спрашиваю то, что вертелось на уме: - Фокс? Вроде ни у кого на Судьбе нет такой фамилии.  
— Я же сказала, - спокойно отвечает Джесси, - я сирота.  
По всей видимости, это должно мне что-то объяснить. Развивать тему дальше просто некрасиво.  
— Тебе это может показаться странным, Джесси… Но опиши себя, пожалуйста.  
Она смеется.  
— Зачем вам? Вы же все равно не сможете меня увидеть.  
Джесси ни секунды не думает, заденет ли меня такое напоминание, и это меня почти радует. Это словно царапать поджившую ранку.  
— Верно, - говорю я, - но мне так будет легче. Пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо, - легко соглашается Джесси. - Я немного ниже вас и примерно такая же по сложению, у меня вьющиеся рыжие волосы и ровный нос. Пальцы у меня длинные, музыкальные, а глаза серые. Что-то еще?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Я чувствую себя очень неловко.  
— Джесси, ты говорила, что хочешь мне помочь, верно?  
— Да, что мне делать? – быстро говорит она.  
— Не делать, - отвечаю я, - а говорить. Рассказывай мне все, что я прошу, и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не прикасайся ко мне. Только говори.  
Она медлит с ответом.  
— Но… Почему?  
— Я хочу научиться жить сама. Такой, какая я есть.  
— Хорошо, я сделаю, как вы просите, доктор Парк.  
— Называй меня просто Лиза.

Эта идея была безумием с самого начала. Но, когда ты общаешься с потомком кого-то из своих современников на корабле, который летит к месту зарождения Вселенной, то многие вещи перестают казаться сумасшедшими.  
Мне нужно было заново научиться воспринимать мир или хотя бы жить в нем. А это проще, когда кто-то подсказывает то, что раньше можно было увидеть глазами.  
— Осторожно, стена!  
Я все равно цепляюсь, не в первый и не в последний раз – я уже устала считать свои порезы и ушибы. Все равно за что-то цепляюсь и обо что-то бьюсь.  
— Кнопка левее.  
С третьей попытки я все-таки попадаю по ней, и дальше Джесси уже вслух зачитывает вчерашние показатели по воздуху и воде внутри корабля. Судьба не рассчитана на работу со слепыми операторами.  
Да и многих вещей не опишешь…  
— Листья фиолетовые, - говорит Джесси.  
— Насколько фиолетовые? – спрашиваю я.  
— Мне сказать код оттенка?  
— Будто я пойму тогда, о чем ты.  
Это сложно, и я не чувствую разницы с собой, только вышедшей из стазиса. Разве что научилась прислушиваться к шагам других людей и чаще узнаю их по голосу.  
Полковник Янг ходит тяжело, но уверенно. Раш подволакивает ногу. Илай двигается бесшумно, как и Джесси. Скотт ступает тихо, будто почти всегда крадется, Хлоя словно бы ходит на цыпочках. А Рон чеканит шаг.  
С ним все сложно. Он как всегда поддерживает меня, но я чувствую что-то, что меняется между нами. И причина вовсе не в том, что я почти все время провожу с Джесси, а он – на заданиях: в этой галактике остановки на удивление чаще и продуктивнее, чем раньше, по крайней мере, больше доступных, не заблокированных Врат.  
Моя слепота поменяла все. Раньше Рон тоже хотел оберегать меня, но сейчас это превратилось почти в манию. Я не уверена, что он до сих пор видит во мне меня, а не образ, то, на защиту чего он должен встать, и это начинает раздражать.  
Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь рассказать Рону о том, что я делаю вместе с Джесси, он отвечает так, что общий смысл можно передать двумя словами: «Будь осторожна». Дай ему волю – он бы запер меня, словно сказочную принцессу в башне.  
— Расскажи о том, что происходит у тебя, - прошу я.  
— Ничего особенного. Миссии, планеты, хищники.  
И бесполезно просить рассказать подробности.  
— Будь осторожен, - с горькой иронией говорю я.  
— Окей.  
Я не уверена, что наши отношения еще существуют: мы только держимся за руки и иногда обнимаемся. И каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь дать ему понять, что хочу большего, Рон находит срочное дело, словно боится, что может навредить мне еще больше.  
— Все в порядке? – спрашивает Джесси.  
Судя по тому, откуда звучит ее голос, она сидит на одном из столов с образцами.  
— Да… Нет. Все ужасно.  
— В чем дело? – ее голос уже ближе.  
Она двигается быстро и без каких бы то ни было звуков.  
— Во мне. И в том, что я ни на что не способна.  
— Ты отлично справляешься, Лиза!  
— Да в том-то и дело, - горько говорю я, - отлично справляюсь с тем, что раньше не представляло труда. Мою работу может делать любой и в три раза быстрее. Ты за последние месяцы все время была рядом со мной и уже можешь делать то же, что и я. А я… Я ничего не могу делать! Не могу видеть тех, кто рядом. И никогда не смогу!  
Я все-таки начинаю плакать. Мне кажется, что Джесси вот-вот меня обнимет, но вместо этого она говорит:  
— Ты бы могла воспользоваться камнями и отправиться на Землю, в тело кого-то зрячего. Твоя очередь уже несколько раз подходила.  
Я смеюсь.  
— Это еще хуже. Как для парализованного больного получить в подарок горные лыжи.  
— Но у тебя же есть семья там. На Земле.  
— И это еще одна причина.  
Она молчит.  
— В любом случае, - говорю я уже больше самой себе, чем Джесси. - Спасибо за помощь, но больше не надо. Не провожай меня до каюты, я как-нибудь сама дойду.

Утром – если можно говорить так здесь, в космосе – я понимаю, что была слишком резкой с девочкой. Она не заслуживала такого обращения.  
Обычно Джесси всегда ждет меня возле двери, но сегодня ее нет.  
Я уже немного научилась ориентироваться в коридорах. Все-таки, как оказалось, у меня хорошая память. Но без навигатора ходить здесь труднее. Неудивительно, что довольно скоро я теряю представление о том, где нахожусь.  
Я слышу какие-то голоса немного впереди, двое о чем-то переговариваются; иду к ним.  
— Доктор Парк! – Голос Раша звучит удивленно. - Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Если вы скажете, где, то я, наверное, что-то вам отвечу.  
— Это математический коридор, - вместо него говорит Хлоя.  
— Я ищу Джесси Фокс, - говорю я.  
— Кого? – переспрашивает Хлоя.  
— Джесси, девчонку, с которой я вместе почти повсюду хожу последние пару месяцев. Она из поселенцев с Новуса. Рыжая.  
Они молчат.  
— Лиза, - осторожно говорит Хлоя, - с тобой все в порядке?  
— Да, вполне. А в чем дело?  
— Насколько я помню, никого с таким именем не было. Доктор Раш, может, вы знаете?  
— Нет.  
— Но не могла же я ее выдумать, - говорю я резко. - Вы должны были видеть нас вместе. Джесси зачитывала мне данные с экранов и говорила, куда идти.  
— Ты все эти месяцы ходила одна, - отвечает мне Хлоя, - и я все время удивлялась, как тебе это удается.  
— Может, вас проводить к ТиДжей?  
— Не нужно. Спасибо.  
— Точно?  
Я отвечаю что-то невпопад и ухожу, надеясь при этом, что не потеряюсь снова. То, что случилось, обескураживает меня. Как могло оказаться, что Джесси нет? И кто из нас ошибается? Об этом стоит подумать.

Мысль приходит ко мне резко и неожиданно.  
Я в своей каюте, сижу на кровати, обняв колени, и раз за разом прокручиваю в голове тот день, когда наши потомки из альтернативной временной линии поднимаются на борт. Их лица, их голоса, их внешность. А потом я вспоминаю всех рыжих девушек, которых когда-либо видела. И тут эта вспышка озарения.  
Я опускаю ноги на пол и встаю с кровати. Прохожу пару шагов и неуверенно зову:  
— Илай… Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.  
Мне никто не отвечает, и я уже успеваю обругать себя за глупую мысль, когда…  
— Как ты догадалась, Лиза? Это Раш и Хлоя подсказали? – его голос, как мне кажется, прямо в моей голове.  
— И это тоже. А еще ты ходишь бесшумно, - отвечаю я. – Вот и подумала, а ходишь ли ты вообще.  
— А дальше?  
— Джесси тоже ходила бесшумно… И ее не было среди людей с Новуса. Но была другая рыжая девушка с серыми глазами, правда?  
— Да.  
— Что случилось с тобой, Илай?  
Он отвечает без всякой паузы, как ни один человек не сделал бы. Конечно, он же теперь мыслит в сотни раз быстрее любого из нас. Если не в тысячи.  
— Моя стазис-камера была сломана, мне не удалось починить ее вовремя. К тому же я понял, что кораблю нужно постоянное наблюдение. Единственным выходом было записать себя в банк памяти Судьбы.  
Что ж, теперь понятно, почему состояние систем настолько лучше, будто корабль сам себя латал. Потому что это и происходило.  
— Я сделал так, - продолжает Илай, - что мою голограмму видят все и благодаря возможностям Судьбы я могу влиять на их память и восприятие.  
— Как на мое?  
— Да, но с тобой сложнее. Из-за неработающих нервных центров.  
— Вы с Гинн вместе? – спрашиваю я.  
— Нет, - мне кажется, что в его голосе звучит холод, - для сохранности систем во время долгого перехода между галактики и экономии энергии мне пришлось стереть данные из карантина.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Почему ты отказалась от помощи? – опять без всякого перехода спрашивает Илай. – Я бы мог сделать так, что Джесси или кто-то другой все время был твоими глазами. Хотя бы на корабле.  
— Это не то, - отвечаю ему. – На самом деле, от такого только больнее.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Корабль, - говорю я, - не рассчитан на кого-то вроде меня. Я не могу выполнять свою работу в нужном темпе и нужным образом. И уже никогда не смогу.  
— Ты можешь попытаться.  
— Я пыталась! Ты сам видел и сам знаешь, что мне это не удастся. На Земле тоже не всем помогает реабилитация после таких травм, как у меня. А здесь… Здесь тем более. Воздух, вода, да и энергия уходят, а я не приношу пользы.  
— Ты же не о наших ресурсах печешься, - говорит Илай, - а о себе.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Я чувствую, что то, что он сейчас скажет, ударит по мне не хуже выстрела в упор.  
— Ты не можешь смириться со своей слепотой. Не можешь принять ее и жить дальше. Ты хочешь, чтоб кто-то каким-то волшебным образом решил эту проблему за тебя. Снял бы с тебя ответственность за твою же собственную глупость и лишил необходимости расплачиваться. Ты согласна на все, но не хочешь сама принимать решения.  
Странно, но его гневная речь на меня почти не действует.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? – зло спрашиваю я.  
Вспоминается наш разговор с доктором Рашем. Забавно, как все повторяется.  
— Сделай что-то. Сама сделай. Выбросись в шлюз или застрелись. Накричи на Грира, в конце концов.  
— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас подталкиваешь меня к самоубийству? – спрашиваю я.  
— Ты не сделаешь этого, - уверено говорит Илай. – Прости, Лиза, но тебе нужно жить дальше.  
Как же бесполезно спорить с потоком информации, интегрированным в систему корабля.  
— Я не могу жить дальше! – уже кричу я. – Не так, не слепой. Только не спрашивай, почему, мне кажется, что уж это ты понять должен.  
— Есть один вариант, - говорит Илай.  
— Пуля? – зло подсказываю я. – Или шлюз?  
— Стазис.  
Я не верю своим ушам.  
— Что?  
— Я помещу тебя в стазис до тех пор, пока мы не найдем способ помочь тебе.  
— Это мило, но…  
— Прекрати, - перебивает меня Илай, - мы оба понимаем, что ты уже согласилась. Это идеальный способ решить проблему.  
— А как же Рон? – спрашиваю я.  
Я слышу, как Илай вздыхает; он делает это специально, чтоб я поняла, что он сочувствует мне, ведь воздух ему не нужен.  
— Я возьму все на себя. Если ты сама не можешь решать проблемы.  
Мне хочется обидеться на него или разозлиться, но я понимаю, что Илай прав. Я рада, что все мои проблемы он готов решить за меня.

В этот раз мне все-таки снится сон. Не знаю, как такое может быть, но в секунду после того, как я вошла в камеру, в холоде и уже привычной темноте появляется образ. Или даже не образ, а скорее ощущение или кусочек воспоминания. Дуновение ветра, запах и вкус на кончике языка. Земля. Я скучаю по Земле.

Новое пробуждение не похоже на предыдущее. Например, я лежу, а не стою. И вокруг нет крио-камеры… Вокруг солнечно, я вижу, как в столбе света кружат пылинки. Стоп. Я вижу?  
Подношу ладони к глазам: похожи на мои руки, но я не уверена. Может быть, с помощью камней меня обменяли на кого-то на Земле. Если так, то это злая и обидная шутка.  
Я вскакиваю с кровати, на которой лежу… Если это можно назвать кроватью: овальное возвышение, покрытое белой простыней, без подушки или одеяла. Такие же стоят вокруг, расходясь от центра помещения, словно лучи. Кроме меня, здесь никого нет.  
Обращаю внимание на свою одежду: мягкие, темно-бежевые штаны и рубашка, похожие на пижаму, на ногах нечто вроде чешек. В детстве я ходила на танцы и хорошо запомнила эту мягкую, но бесполезную в обычной жизни обувь. И они, кстати, тоже темно-бежевые.  
На мой вопрос: «Где я и что произошло?» отвечает появившийся рядом старый знакомый.  
— И как тебе новое тело, Лиза? – Илай возникает просто из воздуха.  
Впрочем, он же голограмма. И на нем все та же красная футболка и джинсы.  
— Если ты здесь, - говорю я, вздохнув, - то мы оба в банке памяти Судьбы, верно?  
— Не угадала, - он просто лучится радостью. – Мы на Земле.  
— Что?  
— Пойдем, я расскажу тебе историю…

После того дня, когда я погрузилась в стазис, прошло уже сто восемь лет. Судьба, по утверждению Илая, достигла своей цели полгода назад… Уже с потомками нашего экипажа на борту.  
Илай сказал, что мы находимся в реабилитационном центре для пострадавших от галактических войн. Я не совсем входила в их число, но меня отправили сюда как в наиболее подходящее место.  
Мы гуляем по парку центра, среди ухоженных кустов и я все же задаю беспокоящий меня вопрос:  
— Как ты можешь быть здесь?  
— Куча растянутых информ-сеток по всей планете, - пожимает плечами Илай, - да и по всей галактике, кстати. Когда все поняли, что настраивать приемники труднее, чем сделать общую систему на все планеты, пользуясь технологией Врат… Впрочем, это не так интересно. О чем я говорил?  
— Что-то о цели Судьбы.  
— Ах, да. Есть такой древний писатель, - говорит Илай. – То есть он для этого времени древний. Роджер Желязны. Я терпеть не мог самый популярный его цикл.  
— «Хроники Эмбера»? – уточняю я. – Почему?  
— Из-за Лабиринта. Мне всегда казалось читерством то, что, дойдя до его центра, все могли попасть куда угодно.  
— А причем тут Судьба? – не понимаю я.  
— Место зарождения Вселенной – это как центр Лабиринта. Весь экипаж отправился в разные концы, в зависимости от их желаний.  
— А ты?  
Он снова пожимает плечами.  
— А я настроил систему на тебя и разбудил тебя на миллисекунду. Хотя в плане информационном я личность, но материально я был связан с другой личностью.  
— В смысле?  
— О, ты же не знаешь… Я о Судьбе. Впрочем, не важно.  
Меня несколько злит то, как он отмахивается от того, о чем говорит, но я уже не спрашиваю, потому что иначе Илай так ничего и не расскажет.  
— Я объединил сознания Судьбы, мое и твое в одно и поставил целью по желаниям – тебя. Потому мы вернулись к Земле.  
— Так просто? – удивляюсь я.  
— Это было не просто и… Лиза! Сто восемь лет!  
Я улыбаюсь, хотя мысль о том, что больше в живых нет никого мне знакомого, коробит.  
— Мне вернули зрение? – уточняю я.  
— Ха… Сложнее. Они вырастили твой клон и переместили твое сознание в него.  
— Технологии асгардов, - киваю я. – Мы до сих пор ими пользуемся?  
— Ну… Нам удалось воссоздать производственную цепочку.  
— Не без твоей помощи?  
— Не без моей. Я сейчас существую во всем объединенном информационном пространстве.  
— Но ты же можешь вернуть себе тело!  
— А зачем?  
Я киваю. Действительно, Илай больше ста лет жил без тела, кто сказал, что он хочет его назад? Внезапное понимание заставляет меня остановиться между двумя кустами в форме шаров.  
— Выходит, я клон?  
— Да, можешь радоваться, - Илай озорно улыбается. - Говорят, что у клонов нет души, как и у близнецов. Извини, дурная шутка.  
Я качаю головой.  
— Многое изменилось, пока я спала?  
— Достаточно. И ничего. Люди все равно люди.  
Он улыбается мне, и я улыбаюсь в ответ. Да, я многое потеряла, но утром все равно стало лучше. Пусть утро и наступило через сто с лишним лет.


End file.
